Promesas
by sakura.aoi.940
Summary: Porque desde que su madre murió él se prometió ser fuerte, no mostraría debilidad ante nadie, sus sentimientos tendrían que estar encerrados. Pero… ¿por qué ahora estaba empezando a mostrar sus sentimientos con él? Se sentía como un estúpido, no quería mostrarlos pero no podía evitarlos.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer:_ Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Pertenece a Akira Amano.

_Título:_ Promesas

_Resumen: _Porque desde que su madre murió él se prometió ser fuerte, no mostraría debilidad ante nadie, sus sentimientos tendrían que estar encerrados. Pero… ¿por qué ahora estaba empezando a mostrar sus sentimientos con él? Se sentía como un estúpido, no quería mostrarlos pero no podía evitarlos.

_Clasificación:_ T

* * *

El hedor a sangre estaba muy presente, las paredes de un antiguo color amarillo claro ahora estaban teñidas de rojo, los muebles antes tan limpios y acomodados ahora no eran más que basura, la casa Sawada era de las más tranquilas, pero ahora solo se escuchan gritos llenos de angustia y desesperación.

Sawada Nana por lo general era una de las mujeres más amable y alegre que podrías conocer. Por esto los vecinos no entendían porque le pasaba esto a ella, hace aproximadamente 5 minutos unos hombres con traje entraron por la fuerza a la casa Sawada. Claro habían llamado a la policía pero sabían que esto tardarían en venir.

Cuando la policía llego, Sawada Nana estaba muerta y su único hijo estaba vivo pero nunca olvidarían esa cara llena de pánico, impotencia, odio, rabia pero por sobre todo tristeza. Se sentían mal por el pequeño, vivió un gran trauma a tan temprana edad.

Solo esperaban que se pudiera recuperar… pero ahora quien se encargaría del niño. El padre casi nunca lo veían y por lo que sabían el pequeño Tsunayoshi tenía cierto resentimiento hacia él hombre.

.

.

.

Sawada Tsunayoshi estaba completamente asustado. Su madre… está siendo torturada justo enfrente de sus ojos, y aun cuando la torturaban a ella no le interesaba su vida solo estaba suplicando que dejaran a su hijo en paz, que él no tenía nada que ver, que él era inocente, solo que lo dejaran tranquilo y Tsuna se sentía de lo peor él simplemente no podía hacer nada su madre le hizo prometer que se quedaría escondidoy el simplemente no quería faltar a esta promesa, cuando se lo dijo su madre se veía totalmente desesperada y asustada.

No podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, estaba a punto de salir sin embargo la policía llego, esto detuvo inmediatamente su acción. Inmediatamente fue a ver a su madre pero… estaba al borde de la muerte.

-Tsu-kun… promete algo…. Promete que serás fuerte…. y nunca dejaras que alguien te pisotee-a Nana realmente le costaba hablar, su respiración se hacia cada vez más entrecortada-Siempre estaré orgullosa de ti…. Mi querido hijo-Su respiración se hizo cada vez más suave, sus latidos poco a poco se fueron deteniendo.

Sawada Nana había fallecido. Su hijo se sentía completamente solo y desesperado, en verdad… extrañaría a su querida y adorada madre.

Y ese día lloro hasta que no pudo más, sería la última vez que lo haría, porque desde ese día se prometió ser más fuerte, se prometió ser una persona completamente fría, una persona sin sentimientos, en verdad ya no quería volver a pasar por el mismo dolor. Desde ese día no se relacionaría con nadie, no quería encariñarse con ellos y que de repente estos le fueran arrebatados.

Porque desde ese día la familia Sawada no sería la misma.

* * *

Una pequeña introducción :D

Ahora, ¿les intereso?

Realmente esto me vino de la nada y ni siquiera estoy segura de la pareja de Tsuna. Estoy entre Xanxus, Haru y Mukuro. Aunque le estoy llendo más a Xanxus (un amigo me convenció de esta pareja). ¿Qué opinan ustedes? realmente no se cuál es mejor.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer:_ Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Pertenece a Akira Amano.

_Título:_ Promesas

_Resumen: _Porque desde que su madre murió él se prometió ser fuerte, no mostraría debilidad ante nadie, sus sentimientos tendrían que estar encerrados. Pero… ¿por qué ahora estaba empezando a mostrar sus sentimientos con él? Se sentía como un estúpido, no quería mostrarlos pero no podía evitarlos.

_Clasificación:_ T

* * *

**_Promesas_**

Capítulo 2

Iemitsu Sawada fue siempre un hombre muy preocupado por su familia, a su manera pero lo fue. Siempre trataba de mantenerlos lo más lejos posible del mundo en el que estaba sumergido. Pensaba que con estas medidas su familia estaba a salvo pero que equivocado estaba. Hace unas horas recibió la noticia de que su esposa estaba muerta, en definitiva eso no se lo esperaba, le dolió bastante su muerte pero no se podía dejar hundir, tenía que manejar el CEDEF y además cuidar a su querido hijo. Ahora que lo pensaba. ¿Cómo estaba Tsuna? Lo único que supo es que estaba en el hospital pues el shock había de ver a su madre morir había sido demasiado lo que causo que se desmallara.

Al enterarse de la muerte de su esposa inmediatamente tomo el primer vuelo a Japón disponible. Estaba preocupado por su hijo, quería saber si se encontraba bien.

No tardó mucho en llegar a Japón pero lo que vio lo devasto; su querido hijo estaba completamente destrozado, sus ojos ya no tenían ese brillo tan hermoso y cálido en cambio ahora no demostraban ninguna emoción, esos hermosos ojos achocolatados ahora estaban muertos; su rostro estaba pálido; no quedaba ni el más mínimo rastro de lo que una vez fue un niño feliz y despreocupado, ahora solo veía a una persona totalmente fría sin sentimientos. En verdad la muerte de Nana afecto mucho a Tsunayoshi. No sabía que hacer estaba totalmente confundido, ni siquiera sabía cómo reaccionaría su hijo si lo viera.

-Tsuna-se acercó cautelosamente, no queriendo causarle ningún susto-¿cómo estás?-su hijo volteo a verle y lo que vio le rompió completamente su corazón. Al verlo, empezó a llorar, Iemitsu no sabía que hacer así que solo pudo ir y abrazarlo-Tranquilo Tsuna estoy contigo.

Sawada Tsunayoshi al ver a su padre por fin rompió, sabía que en él encontraría un refugio para liberarse de toda la tristeza y odio que sentía, odiaba el hecho de que no pudo hacer nada por proteger a su madre pero odiaba más a esos sujetos por haberle arrebatado a su querida madre. Ahora simplemente no quería que su padre se fuera, quería que se quedara con él y lo consolara, quería que lo protegiera, quería olvidar el hecho de haber perdido a una de sus dos personas más importantes. En verdad necesitaba de su padre.

-No quiero… que papá se… vaya-casi no se entendía por el llanto y a Iemitsu se le partía cada vez más el corazón. No quería dejar a Tsuna solo pero solo tenía tres meses de descanso. El noveno en verdad era muy amable, le dijo que _"Aun siendo el jefe de CEDEF y asesor externo deberías de tener un buen descanso y pasarlo con tu hijo mientras se recuperan de la perdida de Nana"_ y así lo haría, pasaría todo el tiempo posible con Tsuna.

El castaño siguió llorando más fuerte y él no lo soporto, rompió su autocontrol y empezó a llorar, sabía que no debía hacerlo, que debería haber conservado la calma y parecer fuerte pero se sentía tan bien el liberarse de toda la tristeza acumulada que simplemente no podía parar.

Ahora en verdad se arrepentía de casi no haber pasado tiempo con su querida esposa, el no haber estado junto a ella y no demostrarle cuanto la quería en verdad ahora se arrepentía totalmente, había sido un completo idiota pero ya nada podía hacer. Lo único seria cuidar a su hijo pero cómo lo haría. En definitiva no lo podía llevar al CEDEF ni a la mansión Vongola. Necesitaba un pueblo tranquilo, sin peleas, y sin mafiosos. Un lugar neutral.

_Namimori._

Namimori era un lugar neutral. Algunos jefes mafiosos solo iban a efectuar negociaciones, era un pueblo tranquilo, no había muchas peleas. Ahora el problema sería con quien lo dejaría. Solo estaría tres meses con él y después se iría. No lo podía dejar sólo, necesitaba a alguien de confianza.

**Basil. **Él sería perfecto para cuidar a su hijo, sin embargo todavía era un aprendiz, no dudaba que se encargaría perfectamente de su hijo pero no tenía la suficiente fuerza como para proteger a su hijo en caso de un ataque.

**Oregano. **Igualmente seria perfecta pero ella era su subordinada y uno de las mejores.

**Tumeric. **Era de confianza pero no tenía e carácter como para cuidar de su hijo.

No tenía ni idea de que hacer, no podía dejarlo con ninguno de esos tres. Solo quedaba un opción y esa era _Lal Mirch, _un arcobleno fallido pero eso fue por la intervención de su antiguo estudiante, Colonello. Sabía que Lal era una mujer de carácter fuerte y un miembro importante de CEDEF pero no podía dejar de pesar en ella como una opción casi perfecta. Asumiría perfectamente el papel de proteger a Tsuna y al mismo tiempo entrenarlo, sin embargo ella sería dura y autoritaria lo cual no es perfecto si su hijo acaba de perder a su madre. Sabía que ella sería capaz de cuidarlo y educarlo pero no sabía si aceptaría y muy aparte de eso, mandar a Lal sería peligroso, ella era un miembro muy importante y reconocido del CEDEF y no estaba seguro si el noveno aceptaría su decisión.

Pero no perdía nada con intentarlo, ¿cierto?

.

.

.

-Iemitsu, ¿sabes lo que me estas pidiendo?-una voz claramente cansada se escuchó por el teléfono, era el Noveno jefe de los Vongola, Timoteo.

-Lo tengo muy en claro pero no puedo dejarlo solo, y Lal sería perfecta para esto-un suspiro se pudo escuchar como respuesta.

-Lo hare, ella ira lo más pronto posible.

-Muchas gracias, Noveno-la llamada por fin fue dada por terminada, había tardado bastante en convencer a su jefe pero lo había logrado. Ahora solo le quedaría hacer que su hijo aceptara a Lal

…..

-Tsuna nos mudaremos a Namimori-su pequeño hijo solo asintió como respuesta, ya había pasado una semana pero el castaño no hablaba mucho, solamente cuando era necesario-Creo que será mejor si nos olvidamos de estos amargos recuerdos-en esa semana se había sentido un ambiente demasiado triste y tenso en la casa.

Para Tsuna los recuerdos estaban demasiado presentes. Se acordaba el cómo su madre grito de dolor al ser atacada, el como ella lloraba y suplicaba que no le hicieran daño a su hijo. Y recordaba perfectamente como él mismo solo pudo observarlo, observar como torturaban a su madre.

La casa aunque se veía limpia aún se podía oler un leve hedor a sangre y solo habían quedado unos pocos muebles; esa ya no era la cálida y acogedora casa era todo lo contrario.

Irse a Namimori sería lo mejor, así por lo menos no tendrían que revivir mucho ese triste recuerdo.

.

.

.

**_« Primer Mes »_**

Ya lo había planeado bien, una semana antes de que se fuera a Italia se mudarían a Namimori. Y en dos días Lal llegaría, por lo que supo ella al principio se había negado totalmente pero el Noveno supo convencerla; ahora falta hablar con su hijo sobre esto.

-Tsuna-el castaño levanto la mirada del desayuno, en sus achocolatados ojos se podía notar un ligero brillo de felicidad, estaba vestido con el uniforme de su escuela, después de todo ya había faltado una semana y tenía que regresar-en dos días vendrá una compañera de trabajo, se llama Lal ella te cuidara mientras yo no este.

Tsuna solo lo vio por un momento, asintió y volvió a comer; todavía estaba digiriendo la noticia, él lo sentía como si su padre estuviera suplantando a su madre, pero sabía que no era así. Le era difícil el pensar que viviría con alguien más, un completo extraño.

…

-Bienvenida Lal.

Esto fue totalmente inesperado, Tsuna esperaba ver a una bella mujer adulta no a un… ¿bebe? Como su cuidadora. Esto no se lo esperaba.

-¿Dónde está el mocoso?-quizás podría ser un bebe pero Tsuna ya estaba aprendiendo a respetarla, por lo que vio su carácter es fuerte y decidido, sabía que esa mujer era de temer.

-Soy… yo-le dio miedo hablarla pero reunió todo el coraje que tenía-Me llamo Sawada Tsunayoshi, encantado de conocerla Mirch-san.

-Dime Lal-sentia la mirada penetrante de esa mujer. Era como si lo estuviera analizando.

-Entonces Lal-san-la arcobaleno sonrió, por lo visto este niño era bastante inteligente y respetuoso. No la había tratado como un bebe en cambio le hablo como si ella fuera una adulta, lo cual era pero tenía el cuerpo de un bebe. Este niño sería interesante.

-Escucha ahora Tsunayoshi, acepte el cuidarte pero no aceptare que seas un inútil el cual no sabe cómo defenderse, te enseñare lo básico para pelear y el cómo controlar tus emociones.

-Oye Lal no seas tan dura-claro Iemitsu no dejaría que su hijo pasara por un entrenamiento tan espartano.

-Acepto.

-¿Eh?

-Lo acepto Lal-san, yo ya no quiero ser una persona débil quiero ser lo más fuerte posible-la determinación se podía ver en sus ojos, por lo que Lal sonrió, en definitiva este niño sería muy interesante.

Iemitsu no dejaba de sentirse nervioso, no quería ni pensar cómo sería su hijo si se empezara a parecer a Lal, sería demasiado agresivo y desconfiado. Solo esperaba que esto saliera lo mejor posible.

.

.

.

**_« Segundo Mes »_**

Para Tsuna fue un infierno total, Lal era muy exigente y agresiva en su entrenamiento y no solo referente en lo físico, también lo era en cuestión de su personalidad y educación, después de la segunda semana ya no aceptaba errores, lo tenía que hacer perfectamente.

Quizás era muy exigente pero Tsuna pudo ver sus propios cambios, ya no era un chico tan cobarde y torpe, tenía más resistencia física y estaba mejorando bastante en cuanto a lo académico. El apodo de _Dame-Tsuna _poco a poco se fue olvidando, ahora solo eran unas cuantas personas que le decían así.

Para él fue muy bueno este cambio en su vida.

**_« Tercer Mes »_**

Sawada Tsunayoshi ahora fue alguien reconocido por su fuerza, agilidad e inteligencia. El apodo de _Dame-Tsuna _fue borrado totalmente. El cambio en el castaño fue demasiado notorio y bueno.

Lal Mirch estaba orgullosa de su estudiante. Al parecer el Sawada absorbía todo como una esponja, esto fue algo muy favorable.

….

**-**Tsuna, Lal nos iremos a Namimori en tres días.

-Oye Iemitsu, yo me encargare de la inscripción de Tsuna-esto sorprendió al rubio, al principio la arcobaleno se había negado totalmente a cuidar de su pequeño hijo y ahora ella misma quería ocuparse de él. Iemitsu solo asintió como respuesta.

…..

La familia Sawada llego a Namimori, su casa era de dos plantas, pequeña pero acogedora, estaba bastante cerca de la primaria y secundaria de Namimori, lo cual era bastante favorable. La mudanza fue de lo más tranquila, sin embargo los vecinos estaban preocupados. Ese hombre de cabellos rubios se veía demasiado intimidante, su semblante era serio y si te fijabas lo suficiente podrías observar un pequeño tinte de tristeza, al hablarle él Sawada te respondía amablemente, sin embargo no dejaba de ser sospechoso.

El único hijo era demasiado solitario y frió. Sus achocolatados ojos no mostraban emociones, eran de lo más frío, demasiado intimidante. Su estatura era baja pero tenía una gran fuerza y agilidad.

La más rara era la peli azul, no sabían si era un bebe o no, pero por lo que se dieron cuenta ella tenía una mentalidad de adulta, portaba armas y era muy agresiva. Daba demasiado miedo y por lo visto era el tutor del castaño. Tal para cual, una mujer fría y agresiva era la tutora de un joven solitario y frío.

…..

-¡No me quiero ir!

-¡Sawada mueve tu trasero al avión!

-¡Pero mi precioso hijo se quedara sólo!-Iemitsu se negaba a irse, no quería dejar a su preciosa hijo con esa pequeña bebe, ella era demasiado estricta.

-Papa-el rubio se animó, pensando que su hijo lo iba a apoyar-súbete ahora mismo ese avión-el tono fue muy frio pero claramente se notaba que estaba enojado. No entendía como Iemitsu podía ser tan idiota.

-Tsuna cuídate, tu igual Lal-un gruñido se escuchó de parte de la arcobaleno. Desde ahora ella se encargaría de cuidar al mocoso. No es que le molestara pero eso le quitaría algunas libertades, como salir a la hora que quisiera, o las veces que no estaba de humor y se volvía muy agresiva por lo que se iba un tiempo. No, tendría que cuidarlo durante todo el día.

Lal volvió a su atención a Tsunayoshi, una pequeña sonrisa se veía en la cara del castaño. Por lo visto la muerte de Nana había unido bastante a estos dos.

Ahora solo le quedaba pensar ¿cómo sería su vida de ahora en adelante?

* * *

¡Lo siento por la tardanza! he estado algo ocupada y he tenido unos cuantos problemas familiares.

Sobre la pareja de Tsuna seran los siguientes:

Xanxus: _5_

Mukuro: _1_

Haru: _1_

Wow! Xanxus va ganando.

Ahora respecto a la duda de:

_Lu-chan 23: _la personalidad de Tsuna sera fría, pero no tan al extremo, por ejemplo con sus amigos no sera tan indiferente sera mas amable. Su personalidad fría sera como un tipo de protección para evitar que lo lastimen.

Y al comentario de:

_Yomi: _en un principio pense en Hibari pero el no quedaria muy bien si Tsuna tiene este tipo de personalidad, seria como si chocaran y no se, no me gusto mucho la idea de que el sea la pareja de Tsuna.

Gracias por los comentarios, favoritos y alertas. Me suben mucho el animo.


End file.
